This invention relates generally to water dispenser assemblies, and more specifically, to appliances having water dispenser assemblies.
Appliances, such as refrigerators, generally include water dispenser assemblies. Known refrigerators include a housing defining a cabinet which is separated into a fresh food storage compartment and a freezer compartment, with a fresh food storage door and a freezer door rotatably hinged to an edge of the housing to provide access to the fresh food storage compartment and freezer compartment. The refrigerator also includes an ice maker received within the freezer compartment to produce ice pieces, a through-the-door dispenser configured to deliver the ice pieces outside the cabinet for a user's access, and a water supply arranged in communication with the ice maker to supply water therein.
However, known refrigerators do not provide a user with accurate control of water dispensing. Additionally, known refrigerators do not provide a user with selective modes of water dispensing to the ice maker. For example, the user sometimes desires to control the size of ice pieces produced by the ice maker. In addition, known refrigerators also do not provide the user with outside refrigerator access to a predetermined amount of water.